The Wish For Change
by zackarykidder
Summary: Zero wishes to be a pokemon and a certain pokemon hears him and grants it This Fic has Transformation and Pokemon x pokemon lemons in later chapters these chapters will include a (X) on them. Do not flame me I am still new at writing fan fictions and also a lot of time and effort goes into my ideas I love leaving little plot holes to fill so bear with me. Permanently discontinued!
1. Chapter 1

It was a nice summer afternoon, the wind was blowing and the sun was shining. Inside a red house, on the second floor, was a boy sleeping. The alarm clock read 9:00am and suddenly when 9:01am hit the alarm went off. The Boy bolted up and was shocked and said. "ack I'm late to get my first pokemon."

The boy ran downstairs while still getting dressed. Grabbed a couple Energy bars and ran out the door. He headed down the path and up the hill to the lab where a load of people were gathered. He ran to the back and jumped over the fence and entered through the back door.

He approached Professor Oak and said, "he was sorry that he was late."

The professor said, "it was ok." But the professor had some bad news the starters have all been taken and only 1 pokemon remained. He handed the pokeball to this boy and told him, "Zero this is an eevee I had recently caught you may keep it." Zero smiled and released the eevee it chirped and examined him before hopping on his shoulder.

Zero smiled and headed out the door to the front yard and saw his mom. His mother gave him his backpack full of healing items pokemon food and other necessities. The bag also included a pokedex to record information. Zero smiled, and thanked his mom before heading on the road to vermillion City. Heading down the road Zero eventually reached a fork eevee's ears perked and it hopped off Zero's shoulder and ran in a certain direction. Zero followed it and they arrived in a clearing. There was a huge red dog about to kill a shinx.

Zero not thinking of anything grabbed a stick and bashed the dog the eevee told the shinx to run with her and Zero held the dog off until the dog burned the stick. Zero sweatdropped and ran with the eevee and shinx. They eventually lost it when they climbed a tree. After it left the shinx smiled and approached Zero it saw a pokeball and hopped up and tapped the button it didn't even move it instantly dinged signifying the capture.

Zero smiled at the new team mate who had willing joined Zero's team. Zero went the other way and eventually saw a building with a red roof and entered it. Zero walked up to nurse joy and asked her for a room key and Nurse Joy handed Zero the key to room 8. Zero smiled and walked down the hall to room 8.

Zero unlocked the room and entered his eevee smiled and entered after Zero did. Zero shut the door and grabbed shinx's pokeball and released it. The shinx looked up at Zero and smiled. Zero smiled at the shinx and eevee walked up to it and nuzzled it. Zero got out his pokedex and scanned the shinx. It told Zero that Shinx was a male and eevee was a female and this surprised him.

Zero smiled at the eevee and he wished that he himself could be a pokemon. Suddenly, Zero, Eevee, and shinx were all teleported to an unknown location. They dropped down into a quartz hall it was lined with multiple stained windows with legendary pokemon in them. Mythical pokemon like mew the ancestor of all pokemon. Celebi the pokemon who can time travel and many many more.

Zero then heard a voice, "Hello, Zero Legends."

Zero was confused and asked, "where am I."

The Voice responded, "You are in the hall of origin. I am Lord arceus."

Zero gasped and said, "L-Lord A-A-Arceus, I am honored!"

Arceus smiled and said, "I heard your wish to be a pokemon I am touched that you wish to be one." So I shall grant this wish but I will do you one better I will allow you to transform between them and alter your gender this will be of great use in the future. Little do you know of your own destiny."

Zero Responded with this, "Thank you Lord Arceus you are truly generous, I wish to be an eevee."

Arceus smiled and said, "very well, I will make you an eevee let the transformation begin."

Zero began to feel weird as little prickles travelled up and down his body. Zero gasped as bones and skin was stretched and rearranged the pain was unbearable. Zero could barely stand the pain but He endured it. He felt as if he was destined to do this not just for himself. He could feel a muzzle grow out from where his face was and a fluffy tail sprouted out of his back his hands changed to paws and his body shrank down to the size of a basketball. White fur began to grow on Zero's body and Zero was coated in silver fur. Soon, the transformation was finished and Zero was panting from the extreme modification. He walked to the eevee and tried to tell her that he liked her but sadly only hoarse words came out as Zero's vocal cords were Still Adjusting.

Zero sighed and relaxed against the wall and arceus spoke, "Zero your vocal cords will be finished in approximately 2 hours." Zero smiled and Felt that his destiny was bigger than he anticipated.


	2. The Passing time

The 2 hours slowly passed a meeting had occurred in the hall with lady mew and arceus herself about the direction of the chosen one and where his path would be taken next. The meeting was short lived however when celebi informed arceus of a meteor that was heading towards the planet and arceus being to overseer shot a beam and utterly destroyed the meteor. After the 2 hours had passed Zero began to hear little vee's and could also hear a lot better. Zero's hearing was boosted ten-fold. He could hear the meeting from about 20-40 meter away perfectly clear. He could hear eevee talking with shinx about a crush she had with eerie words that hinted at something that was sticking out she told shinx she had a crush on a certain someone who wasn't quite pokemon. Zero gasped at this line and almost fainted he sneaked up and told her I heard that. Eevee jumped at the voice. Eevee immediately calmed down and turned around to be met with a large silver fluff ball tackling her in a hug. It took awhile to register but eevee returned the hug with affection. The shinx felt a little left out. Arceus saw the display and smiled warmly. He touched Zero's forehead and a list of 6 options were visible. He told Zero that whatever option was selected would modify his gender attraction.

He also told Zero that his moveset was: Judgement(inherited by Arceus herself) Reversal(Given by arceus for tough situations) MegaRecover(given by Arceus(heals 100% hp)) Giga Impact(no recharge version) Solar Beam x2(no charge turn) and Max Hyper beam(triple damage no recharge lose 1 health) Giga Drain(does double damage, half healed to user) He also told Zero that his defense and attack stat was raised by 100 and his speed by 200. So Zero's overall stats hp: 100/100 Defense: 302 Attack: 302 spe: 490 SpA: 500 SpD: 500 A great pokemon and Defender of the world and arceus told Zero that his stats would only work when a massive pressure was pushed onto him. Normally Zero's stats are all 60 except for hp still being 100/100 Arceus said that Zero would have to learn more on his own and he sent Zero and his pokemon back to the surface of the earth. Zero landed in the middle of a forest confused he saw eevee and set up camp falling asleep to the firery wood burning also seeing a riolu and smiling as it sits down next to eevee Zero smiles at this as they also fall asleep


	3. The forest fire(X)

The sizzling wood outside the tent had rolled in the wind and hit a tree the tree caught fire and the fire spread Zero had woken up to the sound of an alarm he opened the tent to see a huge fire he woke eevee and riolu up and told them to run with him. They noticed the fire and ran out the tent with Zero following them instead. They turned right and left trying to escape the fire suddenly a log cut off eevee, riolu and Zero. Zero ran in another direction coming out at a large field where the park ranger was with a lot of firemen and putting out the fire. Eevee and riolu however were unlucky and ended up in a cave under the ground cowering in it. They were sealed in by a tree that had caught on fire. The tree that had collapsed closed the entrance. The eevee and riolu were both scared but the other thing was that they both were extremely close already shinx had already ran out of the forest when he saw the fire start he grabbed the ranger and the ranger started to help put out the fire. Eevee and Riolu decided to enjoy the time they had alone. Eevee and Riolu weren't gonna go anywhere anytime soon.

Lemon begining

They both agreed to make love to eachother. Riolu laid back as eevee came up and spread his legs. She began to slowly lick his emerging member as it was exposed to her. She purred at the taste of it. She continued to slowly lick him. After about a half a minute, She took the tip of his member into her maw and softly suckled on the tip like it was a bottle of milk. She softly massaged his member with her tongue as she sucked on it. She began to bob up and down on it. The Riolu rubbed her ears softly as she sucked on his member like a baby. Eventually the riolu felt his climax coming and told eevee he was going to cum. Eevee purring and added vibration sending Riolu over the edge. The Riolu moaned as he fed eevee his warm and tasty milk. The eevee purred and gulped it down as it came out. Riolu picked up the eevee and brought her pussy next to his member that had just became hard again. He held her close and lowered her onto his member. He penetrated her warm insides and slipped into her pussy. He eventually came to her hymen. He thrust quickly and went to the hilt. He paused as eevee was screaming in pain from having her virginity taken. Eevee eventually licked him giving him a signal to continue. He began to lift her off a couple inches before thrusting back in setting up a series of loving thrusts into her pussy. He began to leak pre into her pussy its soft and warm interior massaging his member expertly. It felt amazing to him as he pushed in, Pulled out, pushed in, and pulled out again. Eevee suddenly screamed in orgasm as her fluids rushed out and her pussy squeezed and released him massaging his member. Her orgasm pushed him to his climax as he pushed into her cervix and even deeper into her womb and emptied his potent seed into her womb. She moaned as she was fertilized and impregnated. Riolu's knot inflated and locked him into her as he continued to send spurt after spurt of baby eevee's into her eventually she was fertilized again and was gonna have 2 baby eevee's. She purred and fell asleep. Riolu smiled down to her and also fell asleep his member still inside her warm and filled pussy.


End file.
